Field of the Invention
The present technology relates to a method for producing a module including a plurality of members soldered to each other.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-94712 (Patent Literature 1 (PTL 1)) discloses that a solder non-adhesion region is provided in a land of an electronic component when the electronic component is mounted on a substrate by soldering the electronic component to the substrate.
In the technology disclosed in PTL 1, soldering joining strength with respect to a substrate land is not sufficient, as a result of which a problem in soldering reliability may occur. The present technology provides a method for producing a module capable of increasing soldering joining strength.